


Like a deer in the headlights

by Dragon_wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, an attempt was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_wolf/pseuds/Dragon_wolf
Summary: Am attempt was made in poetry-writing.





	Like a deer in the headlights

You were like a deer caught in the headlights   
As proud, as frail, as unbearably slow   
You were staring intently as the light took your wits   
As it stomped out your antlers into the ground 

And the end came to all, didn't mercy a child   
But you were the first to come to it's grasp   
You were like a deer caught in the headlights   
Be peaceful and still, it was just it's task


End file.
